Secrets
by XForgottenxMemoryX
Summary: Mikan Sakura has been assigned to enroll in Cross Academy and protect the Night Class. She meets friends both old and new, and struggles to keep her identity as Shiro Neko a secret. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Hey! I've been trying to decide whether or not I wanted to post this story up yet, since I'm just starting to write the first chapter. I know many of you have been waiting for _Love and Revenge_ to be updated, which seems like an impossible task. I'm trying, though! I'll try as hard as I can to write the next few chapters, so you don't hate me :)!

**Summary:** Mikan Sakura has been assigned on a mission by the Dangerous Abilities advisor, Persona, and the elementary school principle, Ryuu. But it's not just any mission, this one is a long-term mission—and by long-term, they mean a very long time. Her mission is to "enroll" in the private Cross Academy, and watch over the Night Class. She's told that the Night Class has a very dangerous secret that must be kept at all costs, just like the existence of alices must not be known. Mikan has to make sure that the Night Class behaves themselves, and keep the AAO away, who are out to kill them. Mikan meets new friends—and old ones. Who knew her childhood friend went to Cross Academy? What's more, two other people she knows don't even remember her? What's going on? And how does Mikan know someone from Cross Academy?

**+Prologue+**

"I'm leaving?"

"Mikan Sakura, please report to the Headmaster's office. I repeat: Mikan Sakura, please report to the Headmaster's office." The intercom buzzed loudly.

The classroom turned quiet as every head turned to look at the brunette who sighed and stood up, picking up her bag in the process. One of the students stepped out of the croud and stopped her from leaving with a question.

"Mission, Mikan?" It was Kokoroyomi, the mind-reader. His face was grim, and his voice full of worry. Mikan glanced at him, noticing his expression, and nodded. He narrowed his eyes a bit, but said nothing more.

The room was dead silent, and everyone looked sad. Mikan already had a hint of what the mission was about, but seeing their depressed faces, she just couldn't bring herself to tell them. She'd used her alice of sight to find out what she'd be doing. "Sorry, guys. Looks like I'll be gone for a bit.. again. But don't worry, the mission isn't really that hard. I'll be fine!" Mikan lied. She felt an icy glare behind her and turned around to find Natsume staring at her, looking really annoyed. Mikan already knew what he was going to say, but she let him say it anyway.

"You know what the mission is, don't you? Where are you going?! You're just going to accept it, aren't you.." His sentence trailed off as her features turned cold.

"Yes, Natsume. I know where I'm going, and I know exactly what I'll be doing. The alice of sight can actually be useful sometimes. Too bad I'm not going to tell you anything. Yes, I'm just going to accept it. I'd eventually be sent on this particular mission, anyway. This day would have come sooner or later.." She paused, "..whether I like it or not." Mikan whispered the last part, but Natsume caught it.

"What do you mean, whether you like it or not?" The room started to grow warm, but Mikan didn't notice it because of her nullification alice. "Why do you have to go, anyway? Is there some reason that you were chosen, instead of someone else?" _'Like me?'_ Natsume thought.

"Yes, there is a reason I was chosen instead of someone else. You don't need to know anymore than that. I can't tell you how long it will last, okay? You'll find out later, when I'm actually on the mission. Now if you don't mind, I'm pretty sure the Headmaster is getting a bit impatient. See you later." With that, she walked toward the door, and sure enough, the intercom came on again.

"Mikan Sakura, please report to the Headmaster's office. I repeat: Mikan Sakura, please report to the Headmaster's office."

Mikan smirked and teleported, knowing it would take too long to walk there.

**The Headmaster's Office..**

Knock. Knock.

"Enter." Mikan opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster." Mikan bowed her head respectively, and then walked up to the desk, noticing two other people waiting beside the Headmaster: Persona and the elementary principle, Ryuu.

"Oh please, do call me Kaito. Headmaster sounds too formal, Mikan-chan." Headmaster Kaito smiled. "Now, as you probably already know, I've called you here for an important mission. I'll have Principle Ryuu explain, as he is the one who made this decision." He nodded to the elementary principle, who was staring at Mikan emotionlessly.

"This mission won't be like any other you've been assigned to before. First of all, you'll work alone. You are, after all, the strongest Black Op we have, so it would make no sense to pair you with someone weaker than you. This will be a long-term mission, instead of the short ones you're used to. You will be gone much longer than a day, or even a week, this time. Do you understand so far?" Ryuu stared at her intently.

Mikan sighed inwardly and nodded. "Yes, Ryuu-san. I understand. You may continue."

"You will 'enroll' in the private Cross Academy boarding school as a 'Night Class' student. This time you will use your real name, because we can't have the Chairman getting suspicious. The Chairman's name is Kaien Cross, and he will be waiting for you in his office when you arrive. You will be entering through the front gate, but no one will be there to guide you. You will have to find the Chairman's office on your own."

"Yes, sir. Continue."

"Since you will be arriving at night, I should warn you: the Night Class will be using the school building so you must be careful not to make them suspicious of you. The Night Class has a dangerous secret that you must protect at all costs."

"What is that, sir?"

"The Night Class.. consists entirely of vampires." Mikan's eyes widened a bit.

"Vampires, sir? I thought they didn't exist." Mikan regained her cool, and she glanced at the Headmaster. "So you're telling me, that the mythical, bloodsucking monsters—vampires, exist?"

The Headmaster answered her before Ryuu. "Yes, they do, Mikan-chan." He smiled again. "But these vampires aren't 'blood-sucking monsters', as you call them. The ones you are referring to would be classified as Level E vampires. There are five levels of vampires. Do you think you can handle this?"

Mikan turned her gaze to the Headmaster and noticed his serious expression. "Yes, Hea—Kaito. I understand. I'm guessing I'll probably have to know this sooner or later if I'm going on the mission, anyways."

Headmaster Kaito nodded. "The highest level of vampire would be a Level A vampire. These are called 'purebloods'. There is a minority of this kind, but they are very powerful. As their name implies, they have no human blood in them. Only 'purebloods' can change humans into vampires. Next are the Level B vampires. They are called 'nobles'. There are more of this kind of vampire than there are purebloods. Below that are Level C vampires. They are considered ordinary vampires, and most vampires are classified in this group."

"I understand so far, Kaito."

"Good. Now, after Level C vampires, we come to the ones that need to be watched. They are Level D vampires. Level D vampires are vampires who used to be human, but were bitten—and thus changed—by a pureblood vampire. These vampires will eventually fall to Level E unless they drink the blood of the pureblood vampire who bit them. Lastly, the Level E vampires. These are the vampires you consider 'blood-sucking monsters'. They are ex-human vampires who will eventually loose their sanity, unless they have the blood of the pureblood they were bitten by. Thus, that concludes the explanation."

Mikan stood in silence for a few moments before answering. Even though she was able to understand and accept things more than she used to, vampires were a hard thing to accept. Finally, she found her voice. "So, what level are the vampires in the Night Class?"

Persona was the one to answer, before the Headmaster or Ryuu could. "The Night Class has mostly nobles—Level B vampires. However, there is one pureblood among them. His name is Kaname Kuran."

Mikan nodded, showing that she understood. "When will I be leaving, Kaito?" She turned back to the Headmaster.

"You will be leaving tonight, Mikan-chan. We have prepared a bag that contains items you may find useful, and casual Hunter clothes. Before you ask, a Hunter is a vampire hunter. You will need to combine a few of your alices to make it appear as if you are a vampire. You'll even have to give off the aura of a vampire. Even though you'll be in Hunter clothes, the vampires won't question it. Once you change, you will be leaving. I have a map of where you will teleport to. Do not leave any letters for your friends, as they will find out tomorrow in homeroom. That is all—you may go."

Mikan nodded and bowed her head one last time before exiting the office. Only one thought ran through her head as she teleported to her room to get ready:

_'I'm coming to see you, Yuki.'_

**_To be continued.._**

Okay, so I know it's a bit confusing. When Mikan is first told about the vampires at Cross Academy, you get the impression that she never knew they even existed. But at the end, she contradicts that by thinking, _'I'm coming to see you, Yuki.' _It will all be cleared up later on in the story. I _will_ tell you this: Mikan knows Yuki, and she has known her for a long time.

**+Preview+ **

_"Who are you?"_

_"Hello, Yuki."_

_"Mi.. Mikan?!"_

_"It's been nine years, huh?"_

_"I missed you.."_

_"Stay away from her, Yuki."_

_Until next time...._


	2. I

Here's Mission: Secrets chapter one..

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura has been assigned a mission by the Dangerous Abilities adviser, Persona, and the elementary school principle, Ryuu. But it's not just any mission, this one is a long-term mission—and by long-term, they mean a _very _long time. Her mission is to "enroll" in the private Cross Academy, and watch over the Night Class. She's told that the Night Class has a very dangerous secret that must be kept at all costs, just like the existence of alices must not be known. Mikan has to make sure that the Night Class behaves themselves, and keep the AAO away, who are out to kill them. Mikan meets new friends—and old ones. Who knew her childhood friend went to Cross Academy? What's more, two other people she knows don't even remember her? What's going on? And how does Mikan know someone from Cross Academy?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight. They belong to Tachibana Higuchi and Matsuri Hino.

**+Reunion+**

_"You will be leaving tonight, Mikan-chan. We have prepared a bag that contains items you may find useful, and casual Hunter clothes. Before you ask, a Hunter is a vampire hunter. You will need to combine a few of your alices to make it appear as if you are a vampire. You'll even have to give off the aura of a vampire. Even though you'll be in Hunter clothes, the vampires won't question it. Once you change, you will be leaving. I have a map of where you will teleport to. Do not leave any letters for your friends, as they will find out tomorrow in homeroom. That is all_—_you may go."_

_Mikan nodded and bowed her head one last time before exiting the office. Only one thought ran through her head as she teleported to her room to get ready:_

_'I'm coming to see you, Yuki.'_

"I can finally see Yuki again. It's been so long..." Mikan shook her head. _'Get it together. This is a mission; I have to be careful.'_

Sighing, Mikan walked over to her bed to find an unfamiliar bag on it. The clothes and items she would need, she realised. Within moments, a small pile of clothes sat in a neat pile beside the bag. The clothes consisted of a black tank top that reached mid-thigh, black fingerless gloves, a light-weight black trench coat that was somewhat longer than knee length, black cargo pants, and comfortable black boots. _'Of course,' _She thought, _'it's all black.'_

Mikan noticed a thin white button-up shirt packed in the bag and pulled it out. _''Well, at least it's a change from the black. Although I do like black...' _She began changing, placing the shirt on the bed as well. When she was finished, she wore the black tank top with the white shirt covering it—unbuttoned and untucked, of course. The fingerless gloves were on, but she left the trench coat on the bed; she'd put it on before she left the room. Her cargo pants fit nicely, and Mikan, surprisingly, like the way her boots felt.

"I wonder how Yuki will react? It will to be amusing..." Smirking, Mikan concentrated on her alices. She stared at the photos she'd found in the bag, and imagined herself with vampire qualities. Paler skin than normal, mysterious beauty that hid the monster within...

Gleaming white fangs; not easily seen, but not entirely hidden. Vampiric aura (oh, how she loved this one!); that of a pureblood, but well contained to seem that of a noble. The powers—well, she already had those, didn't she? Her alices, obviously. They wouldn't know the difference.

Oh, how fun this was going to be for her.

_'So.. time to go.' _Mikan pulled out the map and stared at the place circled in red pen. The words _Teleport Point_ were scribbled in neat handwriting to the side. About fifty meters away (or so the scale told her) was another, larger location, labeled _Cross Academy_ in the same neat scrawl. So small that she might have missed it had she not been intently staring, a note was written at the bottom of the map.

_You must walk from the teleport point to Cross Academy. Once you reach Cross Academy, walk across school grounds to the building where the Chairman's Office is. From that point on you are on your own. Good luck. _—_H. Kaito_

_'Like I needed you to tell me that, Kaito.'_ Folding the map and placing it back in the bag, Mikan smiled and chuckled. _'I'm 'on my own,' huh? It won't be that difficult.'_

Mikan walked over to her dresser and picked up the photo sitting on it. _'It wouldn't hurt to take this, would it?'_ Sighing, she placed the photo in the bag and zipped it.

"Goodbye, Tsubasa.. Misaki.. Tono.. Anna.. Nonoko.. Koko.. Mochu.. Sumire.. Ruka.. Hotaru.." Eyes closed, Mikan murmured one last name before teleporting.

_"..Natsume."_

**╬Teleport╬Point╬**

The night was quiet as Mikan opened her eyes and looked around. She saw a road ahead of her and set off. All around there were trees, trees, and more trees. _'What's with all the trees?'_ She wondered.

Sighing, Mikan continued to walk along the road. As she walked, she thought about her friends and sempais, and their reactions when they heard she was gone. It wouldn't be pretty, she knew. Knowing them, they would be in an uproar. Where did Mikan go? Why did she leave? When is she coming back? Is she coming back? Why didn't the teachers stop her? How could she do this to them? Mikan knew there would be many questions, but little answers—and that would just infuriate them more.

_'Sorry guys..'_ Mikan sighed and shook her head.

**╬Cross╬Academy╬**

After walking for what seemed to be hours but was in fact only minutes, she looked up to find the gates of Cross Academy looming above her. Beyond the gates Mikan could just make out a few figures in white walking under the dim light of the stars above. Night Class students. So she was finally there, huh?

_'Time to go in.'_

Carefully, so as not to alarm the wandering students, Mikan pushed the gate open just enough for her small form to slip through. She then quickly but gently closed the gate and turned around.

"Who are you?"

_'When did he..' _Mikan stared at the man in front of her. He was tall, dark-haired and handsome. _'Oh please.' _The man also wore the white uniform that identified him as a Night Class student, and he had a powerful air about him. _'So.. this must be Kaname Kuran? __Until I know his personality, it's best to be cold but polite.' _

"I believe I asked you a question. _Who are you?_" Kaname's eyes narrowed as he stared at the 'vampire' in front of him. There was something strange about her. The way she held herself, the look in her eyes, the power he could sense hidden under the surface. _'Who is this girl?'_

"I am to be a member of the Night Class. My name is Mikan Sakura, and I presume you are Kaname-sama?"

Carefully chosen words. An indifferent face. Monotone voice.

Of course, it was just an act.

"Yes. You are to join the Night Class? If that is so, why have I not heard of a new arrival?" Suspicious, Kaname continued to stare at the 'vampire' with cold eyes. Unfortunately for him, the Guardians chose that moment to appear.

"What's going on here?" Zero asked. Glaring at the vampire in front of him with disgust, he put a hand on the Bloody Rose. Yuki touched his arm and shook her head. _No_, her gaze said. She turned to look at Kaname and the unfamiliar 'vampire.'

"And you are?" Yuki asked, cocking her head to the side. _'I feel like I've seen her before.. somewhere. But I just can't remember.'_ Shrugging it off, Yuki smiled at Mikan.

Have you ever met someone who remembers and claims to know you, but you can't remember for the life of you who they are? Or have you ever been in the opposite situation? That's how Mikan felt. She clearly remembered Yuki, but Yuki can't seem to remember her. Of course, the memories weren't buried very deep.

"Hello Yuki." Mikan almost laughed as she saw Yuki's eyes widen as a series of emotions flashed through them. The key word: almost. If she laughed, that would ruin her act.

Fear. Confusion. Recognition. Happiness.

Yuki unconsciously took a step forward as she stared at Mikan. With watery eyes she managed a small smile.

"Mi.. Mikan?!"

Another step.

"Is it really Mikan?"

Another.

"It's me, Yuki. It's been nine years, huh?" Mikan smiled.

Yuki took one last step forward. Reaching out, she pulled Mikan toward her for a hug. "I missed you.." Laughing, she stepped away. "..baka."

As the two girls stood there smiling at each other, Kaname and Zero glared at the brunette vampire. Neither of them trusted her, though their reasons were different. Zero disliked her simply because she was a 'vampire,' and Kaname had a bad feeling about her. Neither boy found the scene touching, seeing as they had no clue as to why the girls knew each other in the first place.

Suddenly, Kaname stepped forward and cleared his throat. Instantly the smiles and laughter vanished as both girls turned to look at him. He continued to glare at Mikan as he spoke, not caring whether she noticed or not. "I believe it is time you went to the Chairman, Sakura-san. As for the two Guardians, you're both on duty still, are you not?"

Mikan sighed before nodding once. "You're correct, Kaname-sama. Well then, Yuki.. another time." Quickly walking past the pureblood, she nodded to Zero before hurrying toward the school.

After Mikan was out of earshot, Kaname turned to Yuki and lifted her chin so she would look into his eyes. "Stay away from her, Yuki." Seeing her confused look, he added, "..I do not trust her. Please, Yuki. For me?" Yuki furrowed her brows, but nodded. With that, Kaname left.

_'Mikan.. why does Kaname-sempai not trust you? You're not dangerous..'_ Yuki sighed. _'I'm sorry, Kaname-sempai.. I can't follow your wishes.'_

**╬Chairman╬Office╬**

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

Mikan opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her. Then, she slowly turned to face the Chairman.

"Hello. I'm Kaien Cross, the Chairman."

Mikan nodded.

"Please take a seat." Kaien gestured to the chairs in front of his desk.╬

Mikan sat in a chair before looking into the chairman's eyes.

"I'm Mikan Sakura."

**_To be continued.._**

* * *

╬I don't remember if there are seats in front of his desk or not. So sue me.

Here you go, chapter one. Happy? Good. Not satisfied? Good for you. I don't feel like making it longer, as I'm not in a good mood.

**Now here is my rant for the day. This doesn't apply to all of you, but I _suggest_ you read it anyway!!**

For those of you who aren't satisfied, _too bad._ I really **_hate_** it when people send reviews saying "hurry and post it," "I MUST read the next chapter," "you need to update," and all that crap! **Respect** the authors, and _don't_ pressure them. I know for a _fact_ that most authors absolutely **hate** it when people send those kinds of reviews! Honestly, seeing those comments makes me even **less** willing to update! I may not update much (and I _do_ have reasons for that), but I don't need people telling me to go faster with something that _I _am writing! It's my story, and I'll write and update it at my own pace! For all of you who think it's just _sooo_ easy to write a story quickly and update it every other day, you're greatly mistaken! Do real authors write a book in one week? One day? I don't think so! Good stories take time to write, and it takes even longer to go over them, fixing mistakes and making the story better!

Besides, have any of you ever heard of _computer problems_?! For your information, my fucking computer is being a bitch and doesn't want to let me open some of my documents! One minute it'll let me get into the ones I want, and the next it's giving me an error and not letting me access them! There's also the fact that I have important documents _on three different computers_, and I can't always have access to the other two computers, seeing as one of them is _at a different house_, and the other one is almost always being used by my sister! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's the truth. If you want to read a fucking fanfic, then why don't you go write your own damn story?!

**That's the end of my rant. I hope you don't hate me for it, but I really just had to get it out.**

More coming soon (as in when I stop getting those disrespectful comments).


	3. II

Here's Mission: Secrets chapter two..

**Summary: **Mikan Sakura has been assigned a mission by the Dangerous Abilities adviser, Persona, and the elementary school principle, Ryuu. But it's not just any mission, this one is a long-term mission—and by long-term, they mean a _very _long time. Her mission is to "enroll" in the private Cross Academy, and watch over the Night Class. She's told that the Night Class has a very dangerous secret that must be kept at all costs, just like the existence of alices must not be known. Mikan has to make sure that the Night Class behaves themselves, and keep the AAO away, who are out to kill them. Mikan meets new friends—and old ones. Who knew her childhood friend went to Cross Academy? What's more, two other people she knows don't even remember her? What's going on? And how does Mikan know someone from Cross Academy?

**VERY IMPORTANT: I apologize for practically blowing up on everyone in the last chapter. I was not in the best of moods, and instead of making me feel like you **_**like**_** my story, it put more pressure on me. I understand that by saying "update soon" you don't mean to rush me into writing the next chapter, but I just kind of took it that way on the day I wrote the full version of the first chapter. Please don't hate me for what I said, but I won't take anything back either.**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight, Yuki would never be together with Kaname and Zero would never fall to Level E, while Yuka would never have left Mikan and Yukihara Izumi wouldn't have died.

**+Reveal+**

_"Hello. I'm Kaien Cross, the Chairman."_

_Mikan nodded._

_"Please take a seat." Kaien gestured to the chairs in front of his desk._

_Mikan sat in a chair before looking into the chairman's eyes._

_"I'm Mikan Sakura."_

Hands folded, Kaien stared straight at Mikan with an unwavering gaze. As he took in her appearance, Kaien couldn't help but wonder why she decided to wear Hunters' clothes, even though he knew she meant no harm. _'Somehow it suits her, this Mikan Sakura.'_ Slightly shaking his head, he cleared Kaien cleared his thoughts. "So, Ms. Sakura, may I ask why you've come to Cross Academy?" He had a fairly good idea, of course.

"I would like to be enrolled as a student here, if you don't mind."

╬**Gakuen╬Alice╬**

_'How long will she be gone this time?'_

The same thought went through everyone's head. After Mikan left the day before, happiness in the classroom seemed forced. No one dared to mention Mikan's absence, though they voiced their questions in their heads.

_How long would Mikan be gone this time? A day? Three days? A week? Surely it wouldn't be longer than that? Would her mission be dangerous? Could she get hurt—or worse.. killed?_

It frightened them. Every time she was called out, it frightened them to death. But it frightened her closest friends most of all.

So that's why every time they would smile too much and laugh too hard, hoping she'd return soon—and safe.

All except three of them.

Hotaru couldn't be bothered to smile, or even make an effort to include herself in conversation. Ruka tried, but his smiles were half-truths that showed his pain. Natsume couldn't even glare at anyone for talking too loud. All he could do was stare blankly at his manga, not actually seeing the pictures and words on the pages.

It was always like this. Nobody really meant the smiles, every laugh pained them; it all hurt so much. And it was only the first full day she was gone. Hell, it was only morning! Homeroom hadn't even started yet—though that was probably Narumi's fault.

Just as that thought passed through Natsume's head, Narumi walked in.

...

Wait, he _walked_ in? He didn't twirl in, or even skip excitedly like a girl? Sure, Mikan's missions made him sad too, but he never acted any differently while she was gone!

No, Natsume thought. _'Something's wrong.'_

And it was. Narumi had on a plain black turtle neck and black pants. He _never_ wore so much black.

"Good morning students," Narumi said blankly. "I have some bad news." Bad news? Oh it was _bad_ alright, Narumi thought.

Confused looks were shared throughout the room. A black clad Narumi, _blankly_ stating he has bad news? Something was definitely up, and everyone was on edge. So Narumi's next statement shocked them immensely.

"Mikan Sakura has been sent on a mission for an unspecified amount of time," Narumi grimaced at his own words. "We are not sure when she will be back, therefore I have been ordered to inform everyone here of this." Right, ordered. It's not like he would have kept quiet had they not told him to inform Mikan's classmates.

Several students sat still, eyes wide and shock present in their expressions. The three students who were most affected stood at the back of the classroom, frozen stiff in disbelief. Panic had started showing in their eyes, reflecting the horror they felt. Hotaru tried to hold back the despair threatening to consume her and controlled her expression. Natsume did the same. Ruka couldn't.

_What?_

Koko heard every thought reflect the same emotion; they'd all thought the same thing at once. No one could believe it.

"You are free for the remaining homeroom, and you shall be excused from first period. I apologize for bringing you such shocking news. I wish I could give you more information, but I don't have it." With that, Narumi slowly left the classroom, his eyes hidden.

And this time, the room stayed silent.

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

Yes, it's short. I know that. But the next chapter will be much longer, so get over it.

Please read and review.

I was going to put the following random paragraphs before the story, but I figured it would just put off your desire to read the chapter. After all, nobody really likes reading the things people type at the beginning of the story, now do they?

_**Here's my useless babble.**_

Okay, so I'm just laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling at 4:45 in the morning, and suddenly this picture just comes to me of Mikan and Yuki hugging each other and spinning around in circles like hyper fan girls, happily chatting about how good it is to see each other again and how Yuki's hair is shorter and how Mikan has changed and.. you get the idea. Strange? Don't ask.

I have no idea why that popped into my head, considering I wasn't even thinking of anything remotely close to Gakuen Alice or Vampire Knight. In fact, the only thing running through my head that early in the morning was, "Oh god, I seriously need to sleep before the sun comes up..."

_**End of useless babble.**_


End file.
